1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package for a number of recording materials in tape form (known as pancakes) wound on to flangeless winding cores provided with inner bores, consisting of plate-like plastic pallets which protect the outer pancakes and, if necessary, raised hubs in the centre, the diameter of which corresponds to the inside diameter of the bores of the winding cores, wherein the package can be sealed by means of a shrink film coated thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages known as plain packages are sold by magnetic tape manufacturers worldwide. In these, the magnetic tape is wound on to cores, e.g. flangeless winding cores (either those known as NAB cores, or stackable winding cores according to U.S. Pat. No. 081,151 or the like). At present, these pancakes are either packaged individually or are shrunk in multi-unit packages and containers or are held in various forms of cardboard packaging. A package of this kind is known from GB No. 1 576 973.
The disadvantage of the multi-unit package described hereinabove consists in that, although the outer layers are protected by means of styropor plates and, moreover, the stacked pancakes are sealed by a shrink film, the magnetic tapes are not afforded maximum protection. The following defects can occur during storage or transport:
As a result of the shrunk package, the outer edges are stressed and exert pressure on the magnetic tapes contained therein, so that the magnetic tape reel may be subject to plate-like deformation.
In the case of horizontal transportation, i.e. when the tape reel or winding core is disposed horizontally, step formation and/or slipping can occur, thus damaging the magnetic tape.
Multi-unit packages of the type specified in the precharacterising part of claim 1 are known from EP 0 320 751, in which reusable, lockable or screwable core supports help to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages. However, a large number of components are then required, resulting in disadvantages in terms of cost for this method of packaging.
A multi-unit package for pancakes is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,246, in which the intermediate layers between the pancakes are adapted to the shape thereof. However, this means that a large quantity of packaging material is required. The multi-unit package for stacked frangible articles according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,772 has similar disadvantages.